Today's vehicles comprise several complex systems with different purposes such as, but not limited to, the following: to protect the occupants (passive safety), to prevent or mitigate an accident (active safety), to support the user in the task of operating the vehicle (driver/user support), to keep the user informed of the vehicle and its surroundings (infotainment and navigation), to help the user to interact with the vehicle (e.g., voice control), to secure the vehicle from a break-in or being stolen or to make the user feel secure (security systems), affect the vehicles driving performance (engine and chassis systems) and even to drive the vehicle autonomous or semi-autonomous. The different systems in a vehicle can be difficult for the user to understand.
For example, when driving a modern vehicle, the vehicle can provide the user with different kinds of warnings, information and interventions from the systems during the ride. If these actions are well designed, the user will react in the best possible way. Still, the user may not be sure that he has understood the system completely. He might wonder what really happened, the reason for the warning or intervention, and how the system actually works. This could even affect the user's attention on the actual driving task. The user will probably think of this during the ride when the action appears, but when he has arrived at his destination he does not usually bring out the Owner's manual (or equivalent) and go through the different systems in order to understand what really happened. It is not even necessary for the user to be driving the vehicle for this situation to occur For example, the user may sit in the vehicle with the engine running at a parking place and get a warning for a vehicle or pedestrian that passes the rear of the vehicle. In the end, this uncertainty and confusion may make the user annoyed or stressed by the different warnings, information and interventions. Therefore, there is a need to at least mitigate or solve this issue.